User talk:Seireitou
Bold text Your a reject Seireitou!!!I'm at school. I ruined Minkies printer!!!!! You ruined Tsuneide! Take those nasty pictures off, perv!!!! Change it, ninjatubby!! I'm high off Bill Kaulitz and Fatima's contagious laughs. Kayla harassed Darvence in class. --Elcarim 20:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC)Elcarim A favor Hey, awhile back you showed Cyberweasel an interview with Kishimoto where he spoke of this wiki. I need the fragment of that article that you used in conversation with Cyberweasel to show User:Mewshuji, thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 20:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yep ^_^ It was. Besides, I'll just say that Mizu had come to kill Shishimaru, but Sei tells him that he'll take care of it. Narutokurosaki547 21:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Fine... Agreed... Narutokurosaki547 21:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually A broken neck serves quick the death blow, and if Shishimaru took the hit, then so did you. So stop acting like you can shake off dying and then get killed by a minor stab five minutes later. Sorry about ruining the Peace Requiem, but you have yourself by making the mistake of attacking me. Echo Uchiha 12:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) invation Hi would you like one or more of your ninjas to join the Alpha Akatsuki if you would tell me the name of the ninjas on my talk page thank you very much.Naruto2 19:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete "Template:Young Piece Favority Videos"? Please Reply A.S.A.P. at my user talk page please! Young Piece 22:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ok! Young Piece 22:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Already I already have an idea for a follow-up RP for the war. And I want your help with it. --Cold hard steel 23:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I took the idea from a mixture of Rave master, Bleach, and my own series. My series has demons, which are manifestations of sins or hate. Hollows are the reincarnations of souls that had regrets when they died. And Ravemaster had a monster that had to be combated for the sake of the universe that was a manifestation of a bunch of dark bring. I combined all this to form a type of king of the end type of monster, that was made out of the collective hatred that was placed on Seireitou and the fact that he might've regretted not being there for the world and forcing his son to live in obscurity. Now, I'm not saying that Seireitou is the enemy, he's completely dead. What happens is the resulting vacuum that was left by Seireitou's presence(which was what was keeping the elements apart) allowed the hatred, regret and power to merge, forming the ultimate monster that has the ability to destroy the world. This leads the characters to fight it and the minions that form with it (Who are later to be named) and creating a fairly thorough storyline. So how about it? --Cold hard steel 00:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. I like it. And I like to stick to the great minds think alike, for you and I are probably nowhere near alike. Funny thing, I got the idea from a mispunctuation. Accidentally put a capital e on endless, which was the name of the the king of the apocalypse in Ravemaster. So, I can provide the article of The king, and we can work on the concept together. Oh, wait. What's his name going to be? --Cold hard steel 00:15, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, at a maximum, a month from now, at a minimum, a week. It mostly depends on the people who sign up. Really, I want to bring out those who wouldn't normally be on an RP, or those who don't get much air-time in an RP. And also, we need to mix in well-known characters, to make a sense of reliability. We need as many users as we can get, most preferably with one character. So, without further ado, create that discussion! --Cold hard steel 00:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... how about: Consequences: One Dead, One Born Discussion. --Cold hard steel 00:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Already done I took the liberty of making the discussion page, because you were busy. So sign up for it! --Cold hard steel 20:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) That's ok I guess Senna is a good choice. I have no ideas for powers for her except her Shadow Blade and her Kagirinaigan, so her being the Vessel of Ragnarok is awesome. Narutokurosaki547 20:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Weapons Thanks. If you ever need any ideas, just ask me. --Cyberweasel89 22:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Your right Hey I read what you put on the discussion of Crash into me and your right about having fun with ideas and not have stupid limts to there creativty without any Rules restrictions we should do anything want and you do make good ideas and your right shame on her for making a category saying good articles i mean that is just plain idiotic!Naruto2 03:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ya Ya we haven't met before but I send a message saying if you wanted one or more of you're charcter's wanted to join the Alpha Akatsuki you know to build the organization. I like all of you're ideas there really good articles and all, and when people say bad things about your article's there just jealous that you are much better than them.Naruto2 03:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Cool You have pretty cool character's in your's I got some too. But wow I think you have more then me, probaly because You've been here longer then me so you might know almost everything around here and everyone also mabey can you please take a look at the orgainzation tell me if it's good or not please give an honest answer and I hope we become good friend's some day.Naruto2 03:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC)